Inside the Locker Room and Beyond
by NY BrAt 007
Summary: Part 5; What are the guys gonna do after getting tricked by the girls... What do they really talk about and do behind the closed doors before they're scheduled to go out in front of thousands? Here's a hint, they're not as mature as we'd all think.
1. All Giddy Inside

Just a short little story I had to write to get rid of some writer's block. I don't know if it's any good, you can decide that for yourselves!  
  
  
  
~*Inside the locker room*~  
  
"What do you guys think about this one?"  
  
There were critical glances as they each examined the dog-eared picture from the magazine. The blonde hair, blue eyes, nice chest, it was the complete package; anyone's dream.  
  
"I don't really go for the ones with blue eyes?" was one of the comments from around the circle. "I think that brown eyes really does it for me."  
  
"Absolutely! Although sometimes it's the ones with green eyes."  
  
"Who really cares about eyes when they have a chest like that?"  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Wait, wait. This comment from someone who is the self-proclaimed ass-"  
  
"I'd advise you to not finish that sentence if you know what's good for you."  
  
"Sorry. Just stating the obvious."  
  
"Honestly, and I know you're all gonna smack me. But I think that the chest is too big."  
  
"You like them little?"  
  
"So? What's wrong with that? I don't like it if the chest is too big. It gets in the way, if you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Wait! I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Then you really don't deserve to be here, now do you?"  
  
Sigh. "I don't care what you guys think but I still sweat someone like this. There's just something about the blonde hair, blue eyes combo."  
  
"I like them dark, like that one." points to another person right next to the first. "Now that to me is sexy."  
  
"I guess for me too. Although a nice little combo couldn't hurt anyone."  
  
"Ain't that the truth."  
  
"Do any of you think that anybody else would waste their time before the show reading a magazine and pointing out people who, despite the fact we see them every day, we wouldn't mind, for a lack of better terms, doing?"  
  
"No, but it's not like there's anything wrong with doing that. Just having some harmless fun."  
  
"Ah, you guys are all giving me a headache, you know that right?"  
  
"Who cares? Nobody told you to come in here and join us."  
  
"You're all pathetic. I mean look at them. They're all gorgeous so of course they're going to be taken." picks up the magazine and flips to the centerfold. "Look! There's no way that one would ever go out with any of you."  
  
"But there's no harm in dreaming."  
  
Heavy sigh. "No, definitely not."  
  
Nudge. "So if you had the choice, which one would you go for?"  
  
"That one I guess." points to the largest picture on the page. "I would not mind getting with that one."  
  
"Hold on! Look at the legs though. Not too skinny, just perfect. The most perfect specimen on the face of the earth is right there." Holds up the worn-out looking magazine and gestures to one of the photos. "I would not mind spending a night with him."  
  
Him?  
  
~*Outside the locker room*~  
  
"Does anyone know who she's talking about?" Edge asked frantically. "Whoever it is she wants to spend a night with him."  
  
"We have to get that magazine and find out!" Kurt added, borderline shrilly.  
  
Jeff Hardy got on the floor and pulled a spoon from his pocket. He ignored the questioning looks from the rest of the guys and angled it under the door, trying to find something out. "I can't really get anything, except, I think I see Stacy and she's taking off her shirt or-"  
  
"Let me see!" The Hurricane announced, diving to the ground next to Jeff. He had just wrestled the spoon from Jeff when he was lifted off the ground, away from the vision.  
  
"Hurri-ass, you better calm the hell down." Test growled, holding him up by the shirt collar. He glared at the wannabe superhero. "She's mine. If anybody's gonna see her with her shirt off it's gonna be me." He dropped the Hurricane unceremoniously on the ground and wrenched the spoon away from Jeff, who began inching back to the bottom of the floor. "You too Hardy."  
  
The crowd parted as Jericho skidded to a stop in front of the door. "I have a cup." He said proudly, holding up said object.  
  
"What's that gonna do?" Triple H asked curiously, pushing past John Cena to get a better view.  
  
"We should be able to hear what they're saying." Jericho announced, pressing his ear up against the drinking glass.  
  
"So what are you guys doing?" A female voice asked lazily as she approached the group of guys listening to the conversation in the locker room. "None of you have matches to prepare for?" They all turned around to face the General Manager of Smackdown, Stephanie McMahon.  
  
"We were just listening to their conversation." Edge answered truthfully.  
  
"If they intended on you guys to listen, the door wouldn't be closed." Stephanie replied, with a smirk, knocking on the door lightly. She opened the door a little bit and slid into the room, not letting the guys see anything.  
  
About five minutes later she exited the room with a smirk on her face. She shut the door firmly behind her and turned to the conglomerate of RAW and Smackdown superstars. "Before you guys ask anything, don't flatter yourselves. It isn't any of you guys they wanna sleep with." She walked away and smirked to herself as she imagined the confused looks on their faces.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Trish grinned and nodded as she studied the glossy photo of HBK, Shawn Michaels. "He's gorgeous." She sighed.  
  
"Doesn't he have a wife and son or something?" Lita questioned after Stephanie had left the room.  
  
"So." Stacy countered. "He is the epitome of what a man is supposed to be like. The personality." She began, ticking off the reasons on her fingers. "Then there's his body and his hair-"  
  
"His eyes." Torrie continued. "The way he carries himself-"  
  
"Even the arrogance." Trish added with a grin. She sighed and pretended to faint, counting on Stacy to hold her up.  
  
She did and fanned the other blondes face and all of the girls looked up, as there was a knock on the door. "Who's there?" She asked, pushing Trish to sit up for herself.  
  
There was no response and the door slowly swung open.  
  
"I heard from a little birdie that one of you girls needed to talk to me?" Shawn Michaels asked, one of his patented smiles spread across his face as he surveyed the divas that were lounged around the room.  
  
"Did Stephanie tell you to come in here?" Trish asked boldly.  
  
He nodded lazily and sat down next to her, draping his arm around her shoulder. "Was it you Miss Stratus? Not that you really need direction, I think you're doing terrific on your own."  
  
All she could do was nod dreamily as he motioned towards Torrie. "Or Torrie Dear, do you need help trying to figure out what to do with that witch Dawn Marie." He lowered his voice. "Not that there's any competition between the two of you." He stood up and looked around the room once more. "Any more of you lovely ladies need my advice?"  
  
Stacy fought the urge to raise her hand and he shrugged his shoulders lightly before turning and leaving the room. "If you ever need me you know where to find me." He called over his shoulder before shutting the door.  
  
"I love him." Lita swooned, putting her hand over her heart. "You guys are so lucky. He touched your shoulder and called you beautiful. I am so jealous."  
  
"He did call me beautiful." Torrie realized, staring dreamily off into space.  
  
"And you're already engaged." Trish pointed out all too quickly. "So leave him alone for people, like me." She grinned.  
  
Stacy let out a heavy sigh. "I wish I wasn't going out with Andrew. I would be after him so quickly. And who can resist me?" She added, getting off the bench and spinning around to showcase herself.  
  
"Absolutely no one." Lita laughed. "That's kinda the problem."  
  
Torrie kept quiet as the other four were joking around and silently ripped the picture from the magazine. She grabbed a couple of pieces of tape and stuck the photo to the back of the door so his smiling face was towards all of them.  
  
They immediately got quiet and all kind of stared at the picture as if it were sacred. They all sighed at the same time and laughed at their childish behavior.  
  
"Come on guys." Stacy said suddenly, getting up off the chair and pulling her bag towards her. "We are grown women and we should not be fantasizing about some guy who already has his own family. Am I right?" Torrie and Lita nodded, so that satisfied her enough.  
  
Trish glanced at the photo once more before pulling the cowboy hat from her bag. "But there's no harm in looking." She said under her breath, grinning as she felt her shoulder tingle where he had touched it. "Good Lord, I feel like I'm twelve again." 


	2. Who did that?

Okay, so I've decided the turn this into a continuing 'behind the scenes' story that has nothing bad in it, just a lot of fun, joking, and practical jokes. Hope you guys like it and please tell me what you think or if you have any ideas!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Does my hair look okay this color?"  
  
There was a little bit of silence and then somebody replied. "I really don't like it."  
  
"Doesn't really go with that outfit either. Maybe you should try something a little bit darker to offset that color in your shirt."  
  
"That's a really good idea. When did you get so good at deciding this kind of stuff anyway? You always used to be so conservative about things."  
  
"My choice of friends doesn't really help matters any." The person responded dryly. "But thank you for noticing that I'm getting good at that kind of thing. Maybe I should get a job picking out clothes for people."  
  
"They're called stylists and I really can't see you as one. You, on the other hand." They exclaimed, pointing to the person across the room. "I could see you very easily being somebody's stylist."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your little clothing session here." A voice interrupted. "But I am having a major dilemma over here. What do you all think of these shorts?"  
  
Everyone in the room contemplated the question for a minute until somebody broke the silence. "Me personally, and this is just my opinion, I think that they kinda make your butt look big."  
  
"Not really big." Someone contradicted. "I think the shorts may be too little."  
  
"You think? But he said they would look fine on me."  
  
"He thinks everything looks fine on everyone backstage. At least that's what he told me. I guess he doesn't want people getting mad at him."  
  
"Well I would have been mad at him if I went out there and my ass was hanging out."  
  
There was laughter, and then: "But I'm sure the audience wouldn't have minded. They would have gotten a good show for a cheap price."  
  
"I hate you all." The person with the shorts muttered. "Why do you guys have to act so mean to me all the time? All I want is your honest opinion about something and you get all sarcastic on me and I am never that way to any of you!"  
  
"Yeah right. You act like you have a stick permanently shoved up your ass; walking around like you're too damn good for anyone."  
  
"Hardy, if you want to say something like that to my face you better be ready to back-up your words." Triple H snapped as he threw a clean towel over his shoulder and glared at Jeff Hardy.  
  
Jeff Hardy stared straight back at him, unblinking and Matt Hardy kept one watchful eye on the two. He was spending the rest of his energy trying to persuade the Rock that the new tattoo he had on his left arm didn't need to go any further up his neck, that the fans were getting scared of it as it is. In fact, he had began to tell the Rock about these signs he saw in the audience when his brother decided to get on Triple H's bad side.  
  
"What about this shirt?" Edge asked as he jumped out of the dressing room to display a new shirt the design team had thought up for him. "Does this one look okay with my hair."  
  
"That one's good." Kurt Angle agreed. "Brock was right about that other shirt, it really didn't go with your hair at all. But this one does. Wear that one."  
  
Brock looked up from the magazine he was reading as Edge cleared his throat expectantly and nodded his approval. "That one's better." He commented before turning back to the RAW magazine.  
  
"Cool." Edge said to himself as he stood in front of the mirror, admiring the shirt from all angles he could think of.  
  
"If you think for one minute that you get the mirror the whole time then you are sadly mistaking." Chris Jericho announced to Edge as he stepped into the already crowded room. "Damn, what happened to our locker room? It's like five times smaller then usual."  
  
"The girls got here first so they went straight to the bigger room." Christian muttered unhappily from his place on the bench.  
  
"Okay, does anybody care that I can't do my stretches in this very limited space." RVD called out helplessly.  
  
"Um, not really no." The Big Show replied bluntly, turning around but only managing to hit RVD upside the head with his bag. "Sorry." He said as the martial-arts specialist fell down to the ground and looked up with stars in his eyes.  
  
There was a knock on the door and the closest person, Rey Mysterio, blindly reached his hand out and pulled the door open, not so silently cursing Rikishi for having the biggest ass he's ever seen.  
  
"You know, I can't help that." Rikishi shot back at him. "My family is all big-boned."  
  
"I'd hate to see the family reunion." Christian cracked and Edge started laughing and slapped him a high five.  
  
"I'd hate to cook for the family reunion." He added and they both almost fell on the floor they were laughing so hard.  
  
"Yeah, well I'd hate to-"  
  
"Just stop Kurt." Christian apprehended the Olympic hero with a suddenly straight face as he picked himself up off the floor. "It's dead. You killed it."  
  
"You so killed it." Edge added and he rolled his eyes in Kurt's direction before turning back to the mirror.  
  
"Wait, what's dead?" The Hurricane asked as he stepped into the room and promptly came face to face with A-Train's hairy back and shuddered before moving away as far as he possibly could. "Never again." He muttered to himself, covering his eyes with his hands.  
  
"Edge is that you?" Rey called, pulling himself up using Scott Steiner and Nathan Jones for support.  
  
"Rey Rey! I figured you would have been a goner by now!" Edge yelled back, his voice barely making its presence among the rest of the whining and complaining. "I'm coming little buddy!"  
  
"Don't go over there." Brock said suddenly, grabbing a hold of his arm. "It isn't pretty over there. They got hairy backs and steroids and huge asses over there. Stay here where it's safer."  
  
Edge's eyes got wide and he nodded slowly, sitting down on the chair and giving Jericho a chance at the full-length mirror and everyone started groaning as he started singing a Fozzy song that none of them were very partial to.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I feel bad for them a little."  
  
Stephanie McMahon shook her head, causing glossy dark brown hair to swing over her shoulders. "Why are you feeling bad for them?"  
  
"Not sure." Torrie shrugged.  
  
"Well I sure don't." Stacy smirked. "How many of them have we seen go in?" She asked curiously.  
  
Lita was silent as she ticked the names off on her fingers and furrowed her eyebrows. "16 or 17 I think, but I don't know if I remembered them all."  
  
"Steph, it's going to smell so bad in there once they all come out." Trish said in between giggles and the Smackdown general manager shrugged.  
  
"I don't have to clean it." She dismissed with a wave of her perfectly manicured hand. "Besides, I think they all assume the door is locker or something. It's not and all they have to do is turn the knob to get out."  
  
"Maybe they just like being in there all cramped like that." Stacy giggled. "But I still feel kind of bad. You know we don't have the smartest guys in the world Steph." She answered towards the questioning look Steph gave her and she walked over to the closed door and yanked it open and they all braced themselves for the worst.  
  
Stacy's eyes got wide and Stephanie raised her eyebrows. Lita started laughing and had to hold onto Trish's shoulder for support and Torrie was leaned against the wall with a bemused look on her face. There was very limited space left in the room and the smaller superstars like Rey had resorted to being perched on top of the counter space and then you would have someone like the Big Show who was trying to mimic them. Edge, Christian, and Jericho were fighting for mirror space and there was a small circle of free space around Rikishi, who they were all trying to avoid. 17 heads turned around to face the open doorway and Stacy waved, and then got squashed to the wall as they all trampled out, gasping for fresh air.  
  
The three blonde Canadians stormed off to the closest bathroom for mirror space, Triple H and Jeff Hardy were still glaring at each and Matt was showing the Rock his tattoo in the mirror, repeating to himself that 'it wasn't alive and was just his imagination.  
  
"There is some weird ass stuff that happens back here." Trish muttered to Torrie as the two watched the sorry state that the top-performers were in; fanning themselves with anything they could get their hands on, limping away from everyone else, gulping down water, and vowing to never speak to the girls again.  
  
"You should've left them in there." Lita told Stacy as she walked by after hearing Matt was never going near the Rock as long as he was with the company. "They were all a lot better off stuck in there, at least it made them get along somewhat."  
  
"You're gonna pay." Kurt semi-threatened as he held onto the wall, gasping in fresh air as fast as he could. "You're so gonna pay."  
  
"We'd love to see you try." Torrie smirked, pushing the bandana securing her blonde hair away from her face and laughing with Trish as they made their way back to the room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
So what tricks do the boys have up their sleeves? No really, I'm asking for your input and ideas because I'm drained, lol. Just tell me what you think should happen and there's a good chance of me using your idea, and I'll give you full credit plus a special spot in my profile just for you! How's that for incentive, lol. I'm so sad. j.k.  
  
*FallenAngel 


	3. Things that go bump in the night

I'm back with my behind the scenes story, since you guys seem to like it so much!  Thanks to everybody for their wonderful reviews and keep them coming!

*~*~*~*

"You know, it's been almost two weeks since we did that to the guys." Stacy mused out loud as she sat next to Torrie on the bus which was on its way to the next house show.  "I mean, you would've figured they'd have done something by now."

Torrie nodded her head in agreement.  "Thanks, you got me a little bit worried now."

"If I were you, I wouldn't worry about it."  Stacy laughed with a wave of her hand.  "They all stand a better chance at winning the 'Babe of the Year' competition then they do getting us back."  She put her hands behind her head and leaned back.  "We're the masters and they don't stand a chance and their fragile male egos just can't seem to accept that fact."

A couple of rows a head of them, Rey Mysterio and Chris Jericho gave each other knowing looks and Jericho turned back to the magazine he was reading while Rey had his head bent down, typing something into his cell phone.  The girl's guards were down and everything was going to plan.

'They don't expect a thing.  It's gonna be sooo simple' Rey finished typing in and sent out his message to all the rest of the guys that had been in that one locker room for what seemed like forever, all those weeks ago.  He was still sore from being stuck on top of the lockers, trying to get as far away from Rikishi and Albert as he could.  He visibly shuddered as the thought ran through his mind and looked down at one of the replies. 'So we have it all scheduled for 2nite?  They won't know what hit 'em, it's so true! – Kurt' 'Wouldn't it be great if they got so scared when it happens that they fell or something and got really hurt? – Kane' 

_'No man, we're not trying to kill them—just trying to get them back for making us think the door was locked the whole time, therefore making us stay in there when we so didn't have to. It almost killed us; it, of course, referring to a mixture of Keesh's ass and A's back hair! lol – Edge'_

_'I am so tired of you guys and how you keep making fun of my ass!  It's like you're obsessed w/ it or something! – Rikishi'_

_'Um, definitely not the case there big boy, stop flattering yourself.  – __Jericho__'_

Rey shook his head as he kept track of the bickering in amusement and set his phone down on the seat next to him, knowing that he'd have a great laugh when he woke up and promptly fell asleep.

Lita stared down at her cell phone with her eyebrows raised as she read the conversation that was going on and covered her mouth to keep from laughing and nudged Trish in the shoulder to get her attention.

Trish managed to tear her glance away from the catalog and looked over to where her friend was pointing.  "So they think they're going to be able to pull something on us tonight then?"  She guessed dryly, shaking her head.  "Oh Rey Rey!"  She called out in a singsong voice, immediately catching the attention of the Cruiserweight as he woke up.

"Yea?"  He yelled back warily.

Lita handed her the phone and Trish held it up for everyone to see.  "Next time you and your cohorts decided to communicate via cell phone, make sure you don't send it to Lita."

All the guys has stopped what they were doing and glared at Rey, who had slouched down as low as he could in his seat.  Torrie and Stacy were laughing and Stephanie had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing so it'd look like she was remaining completely unbiased.

"It's alright man."  Jericho assured him quietly.  "They still have no idea what's going on so it's all good."

Rey nodded and held the magazine up so it would cover his face; reluctant to show Trish how embarrassed she just made him in front of all the other guys.

About fifteen minutes later the bus came to a stop and Lita and Trish were the first two off, squinting against the bright light.  They got their bags from the compartment and waited for Torrie and Stacy to get off the bus.

"Kurt stop talking to me."  Stacy was saying, holding up her hand to silence the wrestler.  "I don't want to hear it."

"You'll regret it."  Kurt mumbled in response.

Torrie spun around on her heel and glared at him.  "Give it up Kurt, we're untrickable.  So you guys can just stop trying."

*~*~*~*

_Tap_

Trish's eyes flew open at the one simple sound and she heard her heart beating against the complete stillness of the darkened room.  She looked towards the window and cursed the hotel silently for building balconies.  _It was just your imagination Stratus, she scolded herself, willing herself to go back to sleep.  She pulled the covers closer to her chin and had just began dreaming about winning the Woman's Championship back when she heard the same noise, only louder then before._

Sitting straight up in bed, she glanced over at the window and jumped up when she thought she saw shadows out on the balcony.  Without a second guess, she threw back the covers and sprinted from the room towards Stacy's room.  She pounded quietly on the door and immediately hoped this wasn't one of the nights Stacy could sleep through a nuclear bomb.

It wasn't and about twenty seconds later Stacy pulled the door open, pulling her blue silk robe tighter around her.  Her eyes got wide when she took in her friend's shaken up appearance.  "Trish what happened?  Are you alright?"

"Yeah."  She replied slowly, suddenly realizing how absurd her situation was.  "I heard something outside my window and I guess I got a little spooked so I came into your room."  Even saying it out loud, she couldn't believe how pathetic she sounded.

Evidently Stacy was thinking the same thing by the look on her face.  "You wanna sleep here tonight?  You can use the extra bed.  I mean, I can move all my shit off and you can sleep there if it makes you feel any better."

"You wouldn't mind?"  Trish asked and Stacy shook her head in response and held the door open for her friend.  Stacy flipped on the lights and began shoving her stuff onto the floor unceremoniously and Trish walked over to the sliding glass door and peered out through the curtains.

And there was nothing.

"God I'm so pathetic."  She apprehended herself loudly, causing Stacy to jump.  "It was just a little noise and I come off thinking it's like Hannibal Lector or somebody."

"So you're a bit jumpy tonight.  There's nothing wrong with that."  Stacy replied, getting back into bed.  "Just go to bed and you'll feel better in the morning.  I promise."  She assured, and watched her friend get into the empty bed.  "Night Trish."  She said before reaching over and flipping off the light, sending the room into darkness again.

_Tap Tap_

Trish's eyes flew open for the second time that night when she heard the sound louder and more forceful then before.  She looked over in her bed and came to the quick conclusion that Stacy heard it too, because she was sitting straight up in the bed, the covers clutched around her chest.

"What was that?"  She whispered fiercely, her words were directed towards Trish but her attention was still on the window.

"The same noise I heard in my room!"  Trish exclaimed quietly.  She slipped out of bed and grabbed Stacy's hand as she did the same.  They walked over quietly to the window and were about to pull open the curtain when there was a loud banging on the door.

Both girls jumped about a mile in the air and Trish put her hand over her heart, trying to slow down the rapid beating.

"I'm going to have a heart attack if this keeps up."  Stacy said, pulling open the door.

Lita and Torrie rushed in and pushed the door shut.

"There were noises-"

"And we saw shadows of someone-"

"And then it sounded like it was coming closer-"

Trish stopped their onslaught of conversation as she held up her hand.  "We heard the same thing in here."  She revealed.

The four girls were silent and white-faced for a few minutes until a look of understanding crossed their faces one by one.

"It's the guys."  Torrie said quietly.  "I bet you guys anything they're behind it."

Before she finished her thought, Lita had already jumped off the bed and strode to the door, yanking it open.  The other three raced after her and watched as she pounded on the first door she reached.  She waited for the person to answer and had her hands on her hips, her left foot tapping impatiently.

After a few minutes and quite a bit of grumbling, the door was pulled open to reveal an exhausted looking Edge whose eyes weren't even open the full way.  "Lita?  What are you doing here?"  He asked, squinting at her as his eyes adjusted to the lighting out in the hallway.

"Why don't you tell me?"  She demanded, poking her index finger into his chest.  "You guys thought it'd be funny to have someone creeping outside our rooms so we got scared out of her minds?  That's pathetic you have to result to scaring women at night Edge.  Very pathetic."

"First off, I have no idea what you're even talking about and secondly, if you all get so jumpy about noises you hear in the middle of the night, then how do you have the guts to go out in front of millions of people in your underwear?"

"That's different."  Stacy whispered fiercely, not wanting to wake anybody up as she went to stand next to her friend.  "And you have no right to say something like that."

"Look."  Edge snapped, his patience wearing thin.  "I don't know about you four, but I had a long day.  So if you don't get away from my room in one minute, I'm calling security."  He gave them one last look before slamming the door in their faces.

Stacy raised her hand to knock again but was stopped by Trish, who merely shook her head and began walking back to her room.

"C'mon guys, we can all sleep in here and then tomorrow morning we can all laugh at how childish this all is."  She said, opening up her door slowly.

"I'll be right there; I gotta go get some pillows."  Lita announced, jogging back to her room.  She picked up the pillows quick enough and happened to look out the sliding door when a dark figure crept quickly past, paying no attention to her.  She watched in horror as it stopped in front of a door a couple rooms door, which she realized was Trish's, and pulled a key from its pocket.  It slowly opened the door and before she could see anything else, Lita had dropped the pillows and sprinted out of her room and to Trish's.

She pushed the door completely open and stood frozen to the floor when she saw what was standing in front of the other three.

Its entire body was covered by a ratty looking, dark brown shawl that had seen better days, a jagged, dark colored slit was were the mouth should have been, there was no nose, and instead of eyes were two, bright, chilling white flecks that kept moving from side to side.  It started lifting a bony hand to Torrie, and all four of them starts screaming when a second and third appeared behind the first.  Lita rushed forward and pulled them back until they were huddled with their backs pressed against the walls.

The creatures were gliding towards them and making low clicking noises as if to communicate.  The girls were all trembling violently as they closed in on them and made a small semi-circle around them.  Trish started whimpering and Torrie was whispering something shakily under her breath, which sounded unmistakably like a prayer.

Lita let out a small shriek as one of them put their fingertips on her back and Stacy's hands were covering her face, believing that if she couldn't see them, they weren't actually there.

The three things pulled away from the girls and started communicating amongst themselves; the low clicks and hums sending chills up and down Trish's spine.

"Don't hurt me."  Torrie said, her voice shaking.  "I'll do anything you want just don't hurt me and don't do anything to my friends."

The first figure turned to Torrie and cocked his head and she nodded eagerly.  It looked at the other two—and started laughing hysterically.  One by one the pulled of their masks to reveal Kurt, Jericho, and Rey.

"You guys should have seen your faces!"  Jericho crowed. "I mean it was so—" He got cut off when Rey elbowed him swiftly in the ribs and motioned to the girls.  "What?  Oh."  The three guys grew immediately silent and actually saw the girl's faces in a new light.

Stacy had tears running down both of her cheeks and her knees were pulled up to her chest.  Trish was visibly shaking and Torrie's arms were around her, they both looked frozen to the spot and Lita was curled up in a fetal position, pressing herself as best she could against the corner.

"Guys, we're sorry."  Kurt said slowly, mentally kicking himself for doing something this extreme.

One by one the girls got up and backed silently out of the room until only Trish was left, her arms still hugging herself as if she still felt the need to protect herself.

"We didn't mean for you guys to get this freaked out."  Rey spoke up nervously.

"So what did you mean to do?"  Trish asked, her voice wavering and tears reappearing at the corner of her eyes.  "What we did was not nearly as mean as this.  I think you scarred Stacy for life.  You all should be ashamed of yourself."  She reprimanded.  "And now you all think of yourselves as bigger men for being able to scare us out of our minds?"  She added when none of them spoke up.

"We didn't think you guys would get this frightened."  Kurt said finally.

"You thought wrong."  Trish snapped and he flinched.  "We were just having fun and thought you would do the same; not go to some stupid extreme like to torment us.  I hope you're proud of yourselves."  She added quietly in a pained voice, turning around and slowly walking out with her arms still around herself, her head down and sniffling.  She shut the door behind her and looked up at the three who were waiting with expectant looks on their faces.

"How'd it go?"  Torrie asked curiously and Trish broke out into a grin.

"I made those boys feel lower then dirt."  She said proudly and they all started laughing.

"You know, I do have to give them credit for that though."  Torrie commented as they were walking back to their rooms.  "It was very creative and well set-up.  I bet you Edge was in on it too."

Lita nodded in agreement.  "I was really scared at one point.  They did do a good job."

They all went back to their own rooms until it was only Lita and Stacy left.

"Don't worry Stace."  She started to assure the blonde who was still sniffling quietly.  "We'll get them back even better for what they did."  She promised and Stacy smiled.

"You bet we are."

*~*~*~*  
Read and review please!  And possibly tell me what the girls can do to get back at the guys now.  They're willing to do anything at this point!

*FallenAngel*


	4. That's Not Supposed to be There

Here we go with the latest installment of my slightly insane backstage story.  This is getting out of control, lol.  I remember back in the good ol' days when this was a single chapter story that I wasn't going to continue; but it's just so much fun to write about their crazy antics… he he.  At least I get some amusement out of it and apparently so do you guys!  I can't wait to see what you think!!!

*~*~*~*

"Damn you Jericho."

"No, damn you Stratus."

"Me?  What the hell did I do to you?"

"You got me sick; this is so obviously all your fault and you know it but you're just in complete denial."

Trish glanced over at him with her mouth opened before crossing her arms over her chest.  "Chris I don't know what disillusioned world you're living in, but if memory serves me right, you were the one with the flu and I was the one stupid enough to drink from your water bottle."

He smirked and proceeded to cough for about thirty seconds straight before regaining himself.  "Now what I was gonna say before I started to choke—"

"You were coughing."

Chris turned and glared at her.  "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You were coughing which means you were still breathing and because you were still breathing, you weren't choking.  You were just being melodramatic."  Trish replied smartly.  "Something you're very good at."

Chris was about to respond when the door swung open and Torrie breezed in, nodding at him curtly before sitting down next to Trish.

"Sweetie are you feeling any better?"  She asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"I could use some better company."  Trish said.  "But other then that I'm peachy."

"Do you honestly think that I enjoy—"

"Nobody asked for your opinion Jericho."  Torrie cut in.  "And believe me, if we, due to some weird brain lapse, want your opinion, we'll ask for it.  And by the way," She held her hand up, positioning it halfway between him and Trish.  "There's a wall here, don't go past the wall."

"So how's everything going?"  Trish asked her friend quietly once they deemed Jericho far off enough into his own world to no longer be a problem to them.  "With our plan?"  She pressed on when she noticed the confused look on Torrie's face.

"Oh it's going really well."  She answered.  "Everything is set and we're planning on pulling it off Sunday after the Pay-Per-View is over.  I think Stacy said she'd be calling you later about it; you know, just to make sure that everything was set and in order."

"They're so going to get paid back for what they did to us last week."  Trish said.

"They won't know what hit them."  Trish vowed, glancing over at Jericho who had his headphones on and the music blaring.

*~*~*~*

"So Edge, tell me how it feels to have lost Matt Hardy again?"

"It totally blows.  The ref didn't know what he was doing.  And Matt, if you think you can get away with all this crap you pulled, you're wrong, because come next Thursday you're all mine."  He scowled at the cameraman and turned on his heel before walking away, grabbing a water bottle off of one of the carts.

"Cut, excellent job Adam."

"Thanks man."  Edge grinned at the crew.  "It's all in a days work."  He added, giving them all a mock bow.  He watched them disperse and settled back down in front of one of the monitors placed around strategically backstage.  He heard them announce the Woman's Championship match and looked up in time to see Victoria stalk by him, an unreadable look on her face.  "Hey Victoria, good luck in your match!"  He called out feebly.

She turned around to face him and instead of the usual scowl on her face, she smiled.  "Thanks Adam."  She said brightly before climbing up the stairs and past the curtain.

"Wow, was she just civil to you?"  Christian asked, looking after her in awe.

Edge nodded in response.

"I mean, you figure if she heard about what happened they'd all be pissed off at us."  He reasoned out loud.  He saw Molly round the corner.  "Here let me try.  Hey Molly, no hard feelings about what happened the other week, right?"

She looked at the two as she adjusted her elbow pad and grinned at them.  "Of course not guys, it was all in fun.  It's not like there's hard feelings or anything.  Ya just gotta get up and move on, forgive and forget, especially in this business.  I gotta go though, they're calling my name.  I'll see you two later!"  She rushed out after being ushered by some of the crew.

"Okay that was weird."  Christian noted.

"Tell me about it; since when have the girls back here forgave and forgot about anything?"  Edge marveled.

Christian laughed.  "It must be a new era in the women's division or something.  I don't think we should be complaining about it or anything, especially after we almost scared them to death."

"True."

"Oh my God, Shonna tell me it's not who I think it is!"  A female voice floated over to the two Canadians, who both looked up curiously.

"Nikki, those two are so Edge and Christian!"

"Sexy blonde Canadians!"  Both girls shrieked together.

"I want the brunette."  Christian spoke up after studying both girls intently for a few moments.  Edge happily obliged when he caught sight of her black-haired friend standing next to her.  Both girls were dressed in denim miniskirts of different shades and short sleeved shirts that barely covered the end of their ribcages.  "What's your name?"  He asked, sidling up to the brunette.

She fluttered her eyelashes at him and giggled.  "My name's Nicole but you can call me Nikki.  In fact," She started, motioning him closer.  "You can call me anything you want later."

Christian, whose raging hormones got the best of him despite the fact he just met this girl, draped his arm over her shoulder and glanced over at his friend who seemed to be having even better luck.  Shonna was already sitting contentedly on Edge's lap, and had one of her hands playing with his hair with the other resting on his shoulder.

"So when are you going to invite me back to your hotel room?"  Nikki asked Christian straightforwardly, placing one hand on his arm.

"We can go right now if you want."  Christian said eagerly.  They began walking towards the parking lot in silence until he spoke up again.  "So what do you think of my new short hairdo?"

"It is so sexy."  Nikki purred.  "I cannot wait until we get back to the hotel room."

He grinned as he unlocked the doors to the rental car.  "Oh me neither."

*~*~*~*

"So tell me baby, how'd you like the show?"  Triple H asked to the petite blonde standing next to him in the elevator.  He looked over and took in her appearance; short black dress that would envy anything Stacy Kiebler ever wore with black strappy stilettos and her hair was wavy and to her shoulders, he let out a quiet breath as he waited for her response.

"Probably the part when you kept your title."  She replied as she put her index finger to her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"You know what my favorite part was?"

"What?"  She giggled.

"As soon as you agreed to come back to the hotel with me."  He said slyly.  Then in one quick motion he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers gently until she pulled back, wagging her finger at him.

"Not yet."  She apprehended.  "What if somebody sees us, then what?"

_Stupid other people, he thought to himself grumpily, trying to calm himself down at least until they reached the hotel room.  The doors slid open after what seemed like forever and the first thing he saw was Chris Jericho walking by proudly with this tall and thin black haired girl.  He had his arm around her waist and a smug look was on his face, only stopping long enough to wink at Triple H before disappearing inside one of the rooms._

The two got out of the elevator and walked a bit further until they stopped outside one of the rooms.  He fumbled a little in his pocket for the keys and quickly produced them once he saw the eager look on the girl's face.  He swiped the card through the lock and held the door open for her as she breezed in.

"I'll be right out.  I need to change into something a little bit more comfortable."  She promised and disappeared inside the bathroom without another word.

"Alright, just hurry!"  He called after, sitting down on the bed.  "I don't know how much more of this I can take this."  He mumbled, taking off his jacket and getting up to go open a window.

*~*~*~*

"So why did you say you were backstage again?"  Kurt Angle asked the auburn haired girl lying next to him in bed who was resting her head on his chest as he played with her hair.

"I'm writing an article for my school."  She replied without missing a beat.  Then, after deciding he wasn't moving fast enough for her, she moved up against him and kissed him lightly.  Taking the hint, he rolled them over so he was on top and pressed his lips to hers more intently, his hands brushing down her shoulders and arms to her waist.  He moved his lips away from hers and kissed down her neck and to her throat.  He brushed one hand against her skin and froze when he saw and felt something that wasn't supposed to be there on any normal female.

*~*~*~*

"Who do you think the first one to notice will be?"  Stacy quipped, pulling her knees up to her chest as she leaned back against the headboard.

"I'm thinking Christian actually."  Victoria spoke up.  "You should have seen the poor boy when she started coming on to him; he didn't stand a chance."

Torrie laughed.  "Well personally—"

"HOLY FREAKIN' MOTHER OF JESUS!!!"  Kurt's voice echoed throughout the upper half of the hotel.

"I think Kurt found out first."  Torrie changed her mind.

"C'mon, this I gotta see."  Trish said, jumping up off the couch.

The four original girls, now plus Victoria and Molly rushed out past the door and out into the hall, where Kurt Angle was racing out of his room with a look of pure disgust on his face.  He was shaking and trying to wipe his tongue off with his hand, muttering things to himself while shuddering.

Within a matter a five minutes, four other doors flew open and Edge, Christian, Chris Jericho, and Triple H came rushing out, screaming out obscenities much harsher and louder then the ones Kurt had chosen to use.

"Don't tell me…"  Edge trailed off as he caught sight of Kurt's appearance and he nodded.  "How did this happen?  How didn't we know?  Why did this happen?"  He demanded shrilly.

"It was a guy!"  Christian wailed.  "I thought she was pretty and she wasn't a she but a guy and now I think I'm scarred for life.  I KISSED IT!!!!"  He whined.  "How'd you find out it was a guy?"  He demanded of the other four guys.  They patted their throats.

"Adam's apple."  Jericho clarified, holding onto the wall for support.

"What about you Hunter?"  Edge asked, he gave up on trying to stay standing all together and was now seated on the ground with his back to the girls, putting his head in his hands.

Triple H's eyes were frozen open in terror and his arms were crossed in front of him.

Christian's eyes got wide in panic.  "It wasn't the Adam's apple, was it?"  He asked cautiously.

It took a while to get a response out of him, but when they finally did he shook his head and promptly fainted, crumpling to the floor.

"Quick, somebody call…"  Kurt's orders faded as he caught sight of the six girls off to the side who were laughing so hard they weren't able to stand up without some help.  "This was your doing!"  He accused loudly, pointing at their group.  All Trish could do was nod, which brought up a whole new round of laughing.

Christian ran out of his room with a pitcher of ice and water and dumped it all over the Champion's head and face, causing him to wake up right away and jump up in alarm.  "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  He demanded and then began to feel light headed again as he remembered the situation he was just in and had to hold onto something for support.

One by one, the "girls" walked out of their respective rooms and passed the guys who were trying to press themselves into the wall or disappear and walked over to the other six, who still could barely breathe from laughing so hard.

"You were in on this!" Jericho exclaimed, pointing his finger at the girls.

Stacy was the first one to calm down and stand up and shook her head, pursing her lips.  "No honey, we weren't in on this, we were this."  She walked back over to Edge and looked him straight in the eyes.  "And you all had better remember this before you try pulling another trick on us again."  She said and then turned to Hunter pointedly.  "Especially you."

"But how…why…w.. Where.. WHY?"  Christian sputtered out, growing increasingly angry.

"Because you all deserved it after what happened the other week."  Lita spoke up.  "That was an incredibly mean and vial thing to do to us so we had to get you back."

_*~flashback 2 days~*_

_"So do you really think a place like this would just be listed in a phone book or directory?"  Trish asked, pulling her jacket tighter around her to try and combat the cold she'd picked up from __Jericho__._

_There was silence, and then:_

_"I found one."  Stacy piped up, holding up the ad for them to see and copy down the information.  "Shall we go there right now so we can  find some good ones for our dear friends."_

_"I think this is the type of thing that will scar someone for life."  _Victoria___ mentioned as she a Molly flipped through the directory some more.  "Not that I'm saying they don't deserve it because they definitely do."  She rushed out catching sight of the look Trish gave her.  "It's a good plan."_

_After about twenty minutes of walking through downtown Houston, they came to a stop in front of a brightly colored and glittered, sparkly building with streamers and banners proudly claiming they have "the best in town"._

_"Well that's fascinating to know."  Lita commented as they walked warily into the building until they were in some type of waiting room._

_"Yes may I help you?"  A woman or at least someone they thought was a woman, asked, peering around the corner at them._

_Torrie stood up and held out her hand.  "Hello my name is Torrie and these are my friends."  She waved her arm behind her.  "And we were sort of wondering if you rent any of these…these..."_

_"Transvestites?"_ The lady supplied with a smirk on her face.  "What my dear?  Of course we do.  However, they're very pricey."__

_"We have the money."  Stacy promised, jumping up to stand next to her best friend.  "Money isn't an issue where this is concerned."_

_"I like the way you ladies work."  The woman complimented, and then motioned for them to follow her further down the hall to a more private room filled to the brim with stacks of pictures and books.  "Now how many would you need?"  She asked once they were all situated down and looking around in wonderment._

_"We will only be needing five this time around."  Trish answered pleasantly.  "That's all but they need to be very attractive and can't look like a guy in the slightest._

_So two hours later, and after searching through pictures, books, movies, and by meeting a few of them, they had everything set for the plan the boys would never be able to top._

*~*~*~*

"You guys went to all that trouble for this?"  Edge asked incredulously and was met by nods.  "Damn, guys they did well."  He recognized.  "They put some effort in this one."

Triple H had managed to collect himself up from off the floor and was standing in front of them, trying to look as menacing as he could; given the present state he was in.  "You had better not think this is over between us, because it's not, not by a long shot."  He threatened.

The girls began walking back into their rooms until it was only Torrie out there with him.  "Sweetie, we'd be disappointed if you didn't try to come up with something better then this.  And in the meantime, we'll be looking forward to it.  Happy planning."

*~*~*~*

Completely lame or a stroke of pure brilliance?  You decide, lol.  Please read and review my humble little story with any future plans or jokes to be played.  Your suggestions are always welcomed with open arms because I love getting ideas to use!  R&R&R&R&R&R&R!!!!!!!


	5. Oh no, they went there

*Drum roll* And. the insanity keeps on going! See what's in store for the girls after that lovely display of brilliance..  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, none of them are around, are they?" Test asked suspiciously, glancing around the crowded restaurant. His three companions sitting around the table, John Cena, Randy Orton, and Christian, all shook their heads.  
  
"I think I heard Stacy mention something about having a girl's day out, so it should keep them occupied and we should have enough time to put our new plan in place." John supplied.  
  
Christian held up a hand to silence the younger man. "Which would be all and well if we had a set plan good enough to pay them back for what they did to Hunter, Kurt, Jericho, Edge, and myself."  
  
They started talking amongst themselves, throwing out random ideas and shooting them down just as quick. Randy sat in the corner of the booth they were in, thinking to himself when all of a sudden he got hit with a flash of brilliance. "Guys." The other three kept on talking, having not heard him. "You guys I got it!" He tried louder but still not response. "I figured out how to get them back!" He all but yelled.  
  
That got their attention and unfortunately the attention of their entire side of the restaurant.  
  
"You didn't need to yell man." John said sensibly. "We were all right here."  
  
"I'm ignoring you because you're an idiot." Randy pointed out, and then continued on before he had a chance to respond. "So what is the one things the girls care about most in this business?"  
  
"The Woman's title?" Christian guess and was met by laughter. "Yeah, I guess you guys are right, it's gonna be something more practical."  
  
A look of realization dawned on Test's face. "The only thing they care about is looking good." He said finally.  
  
"Exactly!" Randy said emphatically. "And they'd be nowhere if something happened to them where they wouldn't look good."  
  
"Especially like the photo shoot they have next week in Cancun." John added with a smirk on his face.  
  
They got into better detail about their plan and once that was done they sat back happily.  
  
"So all we need is the help of some more people and some supplies, but I can pick those up at a drug store or something." Christian volunteered. "That'd really be no big deal."  
  
"I'll go with you whenever." Randy volunteered.  
  
"This time we're gonna get them right where it counts." Test promised, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair, looking all too pleased with himself and the other three and the plan they'd managed to come up with.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why are we getting this stuff again?" Randy asked as he held a bottle of the offending lotion to his nose before pulling back in disgust. "It smells like some of the guy's locker rooms after a pay-per-view."  
  
"That's the point." Christian said patiently, and then held up a different bottle. "Eight out of the twelve divas going on this trip are allergic to that stuff; they'll break out in hives. And because they'd be able to smell it, we mix it with this stuff to mask that really nasty smell."  
  
"We're such geniuses." Randy boasted, puffing his chest out a bit.  
  
Christian rolled his eyes. "Yea, we." He muttered sarcastically and dragged Randy further down the aisle to pick up more of the products they'd need for their plan to work perfectly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Excuse me, ladies?!" A woman called out in the lobby, trying to get the attention of the six divas waiting around for their stuff to be brought up.  
  
"Can we help you?" Stacy asked grumpily, pulling off her headphones.  
  
The woman smiled brightly. "I'm with the Just Shoot It poster company and on behalf of you choosing our company to shoot and print out your novelties; we'd like you to have these complimentary gift baskets filled to the brim with goodies that you can't help but love."  
  
"I love free stuff!" Torrie exclaimed, rushing over and picking her basket off the table. "Look, they're personalized and even have our names on them and everything!"  
  
Once they heard Torrie's approval, the other five grabbed their own baskets excitedly and began rummaging through them, examining the different products given to them.  
  
Lita turned around to thank the woman and the company and furrowed her eyebrows when she wasn't there any more. But instead of dwelling on the matter anymore, she smiled and started to compare her stuff with the other girls.  
  
About fifteen minutes later their bags showed up and were brought to their rooms, all the way up on the seventeenth floor.  
  
"These baskets are soo awesome!" Trish exclaimed to Stacy, who was sharing a room with her. She threw herself down on the bed next to it and dumped the basket out on the bed to get a more thorough look at what she got. "Stacy look! It's the lotion I love! I wonder how they knew."  
  
"Oh they probably just went around asking some people." She reasoned, grabbing her showering stuff and heading to the bathroom. "I'm gonna go take a shower, I should be right out so you can take one too!"  
  
Trish barely heard her as she still pawed through it, trying to look at everything at once.  
  
By the time Stacy came out, she had already tried some of the gum, sprayed the perfume on her clothes for tomorrow, and was now bringing her brand new shampoo, conditioner, and toothpaste into the bathroom with her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good night Molly!" Lita called softly to the Woman's Champion going to sleep in the bed next to her. "I got us a wake up call for like five tomorrow morning because we hafta catch our flight."  
  
Molly mumbled in response and turned over, pulling the covers over her head.  
  
The two were just about to fall asleep when the loudest, most obnoxious music began pulsating down from the floor above them. It was so loud the glass in the mirrors were starting to shake and they sat upright in bed, Lita pushing the mask from her eyes.  
  
"What the hell is that noise?!" Molly exclaimed angrily, looking up at the ceiling. Without waiting for a response from her friend, she reached over and snatched up the phone, punching in the numbers to the receptionist's desk. "Will you please get somebody up to the eighteenth floor right away and tell the people to shut the hell up and turn their music down?" She snarled as soon as someone picked up on the other end.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but we can't do that." The lady chirped pleasantly.  
  
"And why, pray tell, not?"  
  
"Because the guests staying there are really famous and rich and we really don't want to make them mad incase they decide to take their business elsewhere."  
  
Molly rested her hand to her head. "But what about all the rest of the paying customers? Are you telling me we're just going to have to deal with it and try to sleep through this noise? I have to be up by five tomorrow morning and I won't be able to sleep at all."  
  
"I truly am sorry miss. Would you like something off the room service menu, compliments of us."  
  
"No I don't want something off the menu!" Molly exclaimed. "I want to be able to sleep in peace and quiet but seeing as how you can't do that, I'm going to have to put in some sort of complaint to management." And with that, she slammed the phone back on the receiver and threw herself back against the pillows, trying to contain her anger.  
  
"What'd they say?" Lita asked tentatively.  
  
"They care more about those guests up there then they do anyone else." She replied in a huff. "I wish I had earplugs or something." She lamented.  
  
Lita held up a box of tissues and grinned. "This is the best we got; better start stuffing  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as Torrie heard the alarm go off that morning, she rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head to try and drone out the annoying noise. She heard Victoria moving around and sat up straight when she heard her friend start swearing loudly. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Instead of answering, Victoria held up a pair of underwear that looked like they could fit three or four of her in. "The damn bellhops switched my stuff with someone else's." She then held up a gaudy, pink and white flowered shirt and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Someone whose clothes I definitely don't want to wear. You better check your stuff to make sure it didn't happen to you too."  
  
Torrie was one step a head of her and her mouth dropped open when she opened her suitcase and saw clothes fitted for an old man, complete with knee high socks and flannel shirts galore. "What happened to my stuff?" She exclaimed, sitting back down on the bed feeling light-headed.  
  
Victoria looked down at her watch and grimaced. "We gotta leave in ten minutes though; I guess we hafta work with what we have."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"I wish I was sweetie, I wish I was."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stephanie McMahon took one look at the sorry bunch in front of her and pursed her lips. "So what the hell happened to you guys? Anyone feel like sharing?"  
  
Stacy and Trish were doing their best to cover themselves completely up with hats, sunglasses, long sleeves, and bandannas around their faces to mask the rashes they had developed because of the lotion and hair that had turned almost orange from the shampoo. Trish pressed her lips together and shook her head to prevent anyone from seeing the blue stains on her teeth that wouldn't come out no matter how many times she brushed them and Stacy did the same and covered up her cheeks that had broken out sometime during the night.  
  
"What about you two?"  
  
Molly and Lita had fallen asleep, leaning against each other for support and they both looked like they'd been to hell and back with dark circles under their eyes and their hair tangled in knots. Lita had begun to get a rash on her forearms which she was scratching absent-mindedly in her sleep and Molly's cheeks were turning bright red.  
  
"Is anybody going to tell me what's going on?" Stephanie asked exasperatedly, and couldn't help but laugh when she saw Torrie and Victoria walking towards the group.  
  
The same rash thing that happened to Stacy, Trish, and Lita looked like it happened to them as well, except it didn't look like they had the clothes to cover it up. They were pretty much dressed up like an old married couple with Torrie looking extremely grumpy and Victoria pulling the hat down lower on her face to prevent anyone from seeing her.  
  
"And to top it off." Torrie started angrily, whipping the hat off her head. "My hair turned this fucking ugly-ass purple color!"  
  
"I bet you it was all that free cosmetics stuff we got." Stacy muttered bitterly and then turned to their boss. "Stephanie, never use Just Shoot It studios again for anything."  
  
"We don't." Stephanie replied slowly. "In fact I've never even heard of those people."  
  
"Wow, you ladies don't look so well." Randy Orton noted as he walked over to the front desk to collect his messages.  
  
"I know." John Cena added. "What happened with you girls?" The two started laughing quietly as they began to walk away and Trish's eyes got wide before dropping her bags and sprinting after the two.  
  
She jumped on Randy's back and tackled him to the ground. "You son of a bitch bastards!" She yelled, trying her hardest to hit and slap him while John was trying to pry her off of him. Randy was covering his face with his hands to stop her from gauging his eyes out with her nails. The other girls had rushed over and were trying to hold back Trish once they got her off of him. He was dusting himself off and looking at Trish like she was psycho and was about to say something when Test walked into the lobby, happily whistling to himself. He stopped and took one look at the girls and burst out laughing, having to hold onto the wall for support.  
  
Stacy narrowed her eyes and pushed past Trish to stand in front of Test, who still looked like he was having trouble breathing from laughing so hard. She was about to open her mouth to say something when she stopped and turned back to Stephanie, whispering something in her ear. Stephanie nodded and wrote something down in her planner.  
  
"The rest of the guys will not be very happy when you see where your little prank has gotten them." Stacy sneered at the three guys.  
  
"What are you talking about?" John asked cautiously.  
  
Stacy smirked and shrugged. "You'll see."  
  
"Oh we'll see?" Test challenged, and then started laughing when he pulled a camera out of his bag. "How about before we do, everyone else sees how beautiful you ladies look this morning. And believe me, we don't care who has to see these as long as we get you back for what you did."  
  
"You'll be sorry." Stacy threatened once more, pursing her lips as she stared at the camera in his hands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So did they actually do it?" Trish muttered dejectedly the next day while sitting in the locker room.  
  
Instead of answering, Torrie handed her three different newspapers and turned her computer to her so she could see the pictures on the internet.  
  
"But girls don't worry." Stacy breezed into the room. "Stephanie assured us that they'd get what they deserved. She said she was going to be talking to both her parents, JR, Austin, and Bischoff so I don't think we have anything to worry about."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
What'd ya think? I personally don't think it's up to par with the other ones, but you guys can decide that! Don't forget to review before you leave!! *waves happily*  
  
NY BrAt 007 


End file.
